1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit, an electronic device, and an image processing device, and particularly to power-saving control.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been a demand for electronic devices including image processing devices such as printers that operate with reduced power consumption. For example, there is an electronic device having a normal mode in which the electronic device operates normally and a power-saving mode in which some operations are stopped. The following example is an example of a known power-saving operation. A plurality of devices (e.g., central processing unit: CPU, random-access memory: RAM, read-only memory: ROM, and various types of processing circuits) provided in the main elements, such as a system on chip (SoC), an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), and a large scale integration (LSI) chip, of an electronic device are divided into a plurality of blocks, and then some of the blocks are powered off.
JP-A-2006-4108 discloses a method that provides a power-controlled block and stops and starts power supply to the block.
The circuit size and the power saving capability of an electronic device vary depending on how the aforementioned various devices are arranged in a block where power supply is turned off in the power saving mode and in a block where power supply is turned on in the power saving mode.